Erebus
Erebus is the Ultimate Warrior of Season 2 and the second winner to bear the Moon Emblem, the first being Jostar. He made his debut in Season 2, making it through the preliminaries with a time of 2:43, being the third fastest. Erebus is the holder of many records, being the first warrior to complete High Walk successfully, as well as being the first warrior to win all five matches in Pontoon Pursuit. He will not be returning in Season 4, but he is going to help build the Season 4 challenges. Season 2 Erebus started Season 2 rather badly, only gaining three rings on Day 1 and losing two lives, being in fifth place at the start of the second day. However, Day 2 was a huge comeback for Erebus as he came first in Deep Loch, beat all of the warriors in Pontoon Pursuit and regained one life, although he lost it soon after in Pole Climb. Erebus was subject to controversy on Day 3 as he was unfairly eliminated in Demon Square. As such, he did not lose a life and was boosted up in the leaderboard, to the dismay of the other warriors. Day 5 was Erebus's best day, however, as though he was the only warrior to fail Serpent's Eye, he was the first warrior to complete High Walk in the history of Minecraft Raven. He was also the first to finish Demon Causeway and won Blasted Mountain twice (There were two takes of the challenge due to a glitch in the first attempt). Ending the day 1 ring ahead of Greold, Erebus took an early lead in the Last Stand, widening the gap so much that Greold had no chance to catch up, leaving Erebus as the winner of Season 2. He was presented his Staff of Power in the Warrior's Grove by Jostar, the previous Ultimate Warrior, and now helps in the fight against Lady Nevar. Trivia * Erebus is more formally known as "The Glorious Bastard." * Erebus actually means "Spirit of Darkness, Son of Chaos", Erebus chose the moon emblem to reflect the meaning of his name * He is known for rallying the hashtag, #TeamErebus throughout the season, rallying his fans against the other warriors. * He is the first warrior to complete High Walk. * He has a tendency to worship Pumpkins and Banners. * Out of any warrior in any season, Erebus has had the weirdest interviews. This is not debatable. Notable Quotes * "I feel f***ing amazing" - Season 2 Multiple Episodes * "I want you to f*** me Jerry!" - Season 2 Day 5 (Part 2/2) * "I've got a cushion under my ass and I'm really comfy where I am" - Season 2 Day 3 * "I'm gonna s*** myself" - Season 2 Day 5 (Part 2/2) * "At least there's not ladders" - Season 2 Day 1 * "I've seen a couple Pumpkins today.. They help me along the way.. and so does my meth" - Season 2 Day 3 Category:Warriors